marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roberto Reyes
Roberto "Robbie" Reyes is a man who turns into the mystical being known as Ghost Rider. He works at Canelo's Auto and Body Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Ghost" ''To be added "Meet the New Boss" To be added "Uprising" To be added "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" To be added "Lockup" To be added "The Good Samaritan" To be added "Deals With Our Devils" To be added "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" To be added "The Return" To be added "World's End" To be added ''Ghost Rider ''To be added Character traits Robbie is a tough and street-smart young man due to his upbringing in Los Angeles. He showed a great level of responsibility and selflessness when he dropped out of high school during the eleventh grade because there wasn't enough money and caring for Gabe when he was injured. Despite dropping out of his education, Robbie displays intelligence, ingenuity and that he is smart but still prefers to work on cars. He is also very caring and protective over his paraplegic younger brother, Gabe, as he would act as his nurse, help support him with a job as a mechanic, and even attacked and restrained Daisy when she mentioned him, since he felt she was a threat to him. When they were attacked he told anyone who would listen to save his brother rather than himself. However, upon becoming Ghost Rider, he was turned into a ruthless and merciless killer. His targets are anyone who is guilty of a crime and is unpunished for it, especially when it is a violent crime. Therefore, if a person is not guilty of a crime, he will not kill them even if they consider themselves deserving of death for whatever reason, although he could also judge for himself if he felt they should die and would look for proof. However, it is implied that Robbie is not in full control of his actions and behavior as Ghost Rider. He has stated that he is not the one who decides his victims and threatened Daisy Johnson to leave him alone since he would become angry enough that he would forget what he would do to her. Even in and out of his his state as the Ghost Rider, Robbie still has enough control and morality to judge people on his own, such as when he spared Daisy. He then looked through her belongings to see if Daisy was truly worth killing and even seemed to want to find something so that he could justify killing her. He demonstrated the capacity to fight someone without killing them, even as Ghost Rider, as seen where he spared the thugs who harassed him, Gabe and Daisy, and later on, spared Hellfire during their fight, having been told that he was wanted alive. While he is displayed as cruel and ruthless to criminals, he believes that atoning for his uncle's attack on Momentum Labs, which created ghosts like Lucy Bauer, will pay his debt to the Devil, and rid him of Ghost Rider and the curse of having to kill the guilty. He uses the powers given to him by the Devil to fulfil his personal vengeance against the gang that ran over him and Gabe, leading to Gabe's paraplegia. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demonic Transformation:' Robbie is able to transform into a demonic skeletal form engulfed in flames with supernatural powers. Some of these powers are even extended to his human form to a certain degree. As a supernatural being, he is almost impossible to defeat by earthly efforts. **'Superhuman Strength:' Robbie has a degree of superhuman strength, being able to knock down Daisy Johnson with a single blow and even pull a heavy shelf down on her with just one hand without any strain or effort. Even in human form, he was able to keep up with Daisy's advanced combat skills. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' When he received injuries during his battle with Quake, they disappeared the next day without even a scar. **'Superhuman Durability:' Even in human form, Robbie was invulnerable to the damaging effects of Quake's vibrations, all it did was pushed him back onto a van. Even then, despite this damaging the van, he had no injuries. **'Pyrogenesis:' In his Ghost Rider form, Robbie can project fire from both his hands, as well as generate powerful demonic flames from his own body. **'Pyrokinesis:' Robbie is able to create and manipulate and fire. He is able to infuse fire into weapons for combat purposes. He infused fire into his car, which made it invulnerable to an RPG. He is even able to destroy evil ghosts with his infernal flames. **'Soul Reading:' Robbie can read people's souls so as to locate the guilty and punish them. **'Superhuman Immunity:' As a supernatural being, Robbie was able to touch and grab on to a ghost and easily restrain them. He is also immune to fire. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Robbie was able to hold his own against Daisy Johnson, an Inhuman former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent highly trained in combat, although her use of her powers left him to resort to transforming into Ghost Rider to defeat her. The second time he fought her, he did manage to defeat her without transforming by fracturing her arm with a car engine and knocking her out, showing he was more willing to injure her since she mentioned his brother. Also, her arm was weakened by her repeated use of her powers, with the subsequent pain from it allowing him to beat her easier. In addition, he overpowered multiple thugs unarmed, with him saying that it was him and not Ghost Rider that was doing the fighting. He even body slammed one of them, charging into him and lifting him up to slam him into a wall. *'Bilingual:' Robbie can speak and understand both English and Spanish. Relationships *Gabe Reyes - Younger brother. *Eli Morrow - Uncle. *Ignacio - Co-worker. *Janet - Ally. *Canelo - Boss. *Daisy Johnson - Enemy turned ally. *Aryan Brotherhood - Enemies. **M. Scott - Victim. **T. Mitchell - Victim. **D. Anderson - Victim. **R. Moore - Victim. *Roger Perez - Victim. *Thomas Wright - Victim. *Frederick - Victim. *The Watchdogs - Enemies. *JT James/Hellfire - Enemy. *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies turned allies. *Alphonso Mackenzie - Enemy turned ally. *Leo Fitz - Enemy turned ally. *Phil Coulson - Enemy turned ally. *AIDA - Enemy. *Anton Ivanov/the Superior - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Gabriel Luna ***"The Ghost" ***"Meet the New Boss" ***"Uprising" ***"Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" ***"Lockup" ***"The Good Samaritan" ***"Deals With Our Devils" ***"The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" ***"Broken Promises" (Mentioned only) ***"The Return" ***"World's End" **''Ghost Rider'' - Gabriel Luna Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "The Ghost" AoS-S4-E1-01.jpeg "Uprising" AoS-S4-E3-12.jpeg AoS-S4-E3-13.jpeg AoS-S4-E3-14.jpeg AoS-S4-E3-17.jpeg AoS-S4-E3-18.jpeg "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" AoS-S4-E4-06.jpeg AoS-S4-E4-07.jpeg "The Good Samaritan" AoS-S4-E6-01.jpeg AoS-S4-E6-02.jpeg "Deals With Our Devils" AoS-S4-E7-01.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-04.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-07.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-08.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-09.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-13.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-17.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-18.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-19.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-20.jpeg "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" AoS-S4-E8-08.jpeg Promotion Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Robbie Reyes - September 4 2016 - 1.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Promo Robbie Reyes.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Ghost_Rider_Promo_Image.jpg Videos Creating the Ghost Rider – Forging Marvel’s S.H.I.E.L.D. Talking Ghost Rider - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Chasing the Rider – Forging Marvel’s S.H.I.E.L.D. Ep. 2 References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Ghost Rider (TV series) characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Fire Generation Category:Characters with Fire Manipulation Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Demons